


Goodbye... Hello

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Violence, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>"By the way... you left without saying goodbye to me."</p>
<p>Of course I had to write some JFA angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye... Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2009 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

Phoenix paced back and forth between the chairs in the waiting area at the airport, periodically glancing at his watch, waiting impatiently for Edgeworth's flight to arrive. Detective Gumshoe had accidentally let the fact slip that Miles Edgeworth was going to be returning to America, during the investigation in the latest case Phoenix was working on. When confronted by the defense attorney about it and after some persistent questioning on Phoenix's part, the detective begrudgingly gave him the flight number and the plane's arrival time.  
  
The defense attorney's ears perked up when the arrival of Edgeworth's flight was announced over the loudspeaker, and he looked out the window to see the aircraft as it was pulling up to the gate. He suddenly got nervous as he watched the airport employees open the gate door for the soon-to-be exiting passengers, his confidence wavering slightly. But then, he pulled a crumpled note out of his pocket and looked down at it. In a neat, but looping scrawl was written the words: _Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death._ His brow furrowed at reading the statement on the page, and his courage that had been slipping, returned immediately.   
  
Phoenix looked up from the paper and saw a familiar sight, a silver-haired man wearing a magenta suit and a white cravat. He was pulling a black suitcase behind him as he exited the small hallway. Nodding, Phoenix stuffed the note back into his pocket and swiftly walked up to the man as he was looking down at his watch; presumably to be sure that it was reading the correct time.  
  
"Hello Miles." Phoenix said coldly.  
  
Sharp grey eyes looked up to meet icy blue ones. "Wright." A small smirk made its way across his face. "I have to say that I'm a little surprised to see you." He folded his arms across his chest. "Have times gotten so hard that you've taken a job as an airport greeter?"  
  
The emotions that ran through Phoenix's mind... no, his entire _being,_ at that very moment overwhelmed him. He balled his hands up into fists at his side, his nails pressing into his palms so hard that he almost drew blood. But when he saw that sarcastic smile on Miles Edgeworth's face, he lost control. Before he knew what he was even doing, he swung one of his fists at Edgeworth's face, connecting it with the silver-haired man's cheek with an audible crack.  
  
Edgeworth stumbled back, holding his cheek with one of his hands, the skin reddening underneath it. His eyes were wide with shock, and stinging tears of pain started to well up. A small crowd began to form around the two men due to the commotion.  
  
Phoenix made to walk away from the scene, but then turned back. "By the way... you left without saying goodbye to me." He spat out, and then stalked off, leaving the confused prosecutor behind.


End file.
